1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly to a lens module with a driving device for a single lens, and a camera module utilizing the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing developments in microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including both optical and digital camera modules are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. These cameras modules are often required to have autofocus or zoom functions.
Lens modules are main components of the cameras modules. Currently, driving devices, such as step motors, have been integrated in the lens modules for moving the lenses, thereby achieving the autofocus or zoom functions. However, the step motor is relatively bulky and heavy when applied to a single lens, and, in addition, consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery of an electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module having a simple and energy-efficient driving device for a single lens, and a camera module using the lens module.